A software defined radio (SDR) is a radio communication device that may be defined based on software to wirelessly transmit and receive signals in the radio frequency (RF) part of a spectrum to facilitate transfer of information. An SDR may define a collection of hardware and/or software technologies (e.g. wireless communication protocols) where some or all of the radio's operations and/or components (e.g. physical layer signal processing) may be implemented through modifiable software instead of hardwired implementations. A radio's operations and/or components may include mixers, filters, modulators, demodulators, and detectors, etc. An SDR may employ a single hardware platform to realize multi-mode (e.g. communication protocols and/or modes), multi-band (e.g. radio frequencies), and/or multi-functional (e.g. signal processing algorithms) wireless communication devices via software reconfiguration.